over_the_garden_wallfandomcom-20200214-history
Adelaide
Adelaide is an old lady who appears in Lullaby in Frogland. Also known as Adelaide of the Pasture, with the addition of, "The Good Woman of the Woods" by Beatrice, Adelaide lives in a secluded hut where she presumably quilts. She is the sister of Auntie Whispers. She is voiced by John Cleese. History At some point prior to Wirt and Gregory's adventure in The Unknown, Adelaide made a deal with Beatrice, promising her a magic pair of scissors to snip off Beatrice's family's wings in order to turn them back into humans in exchange for a child servant. When Beatrice returns to Adelaide in Lullaby in Frogland, she enters through the chimney. Adelaide promptly tells her to close the flue as the fresh air "will be the death of her". Beatrice then tells her that she found Wirt and Greg and is not willing to turn them over, but Adelaide tries to persuade her and complains about being a weak, old lady who "needs a strong child servant". When Wirt and Greg show up at the scene, she traps them in yarn and rejoices in her new servants. As revenge, Beatrice opens the window and lets in the fresh night air, ending up melting Adelaide away. Adelaide was intending to fill Wirt and Greg's heads with wool in order for them to do her bidding without intervening. She said with devotion how she obeyed "the voice of the night" and "the beast of the eternal darkness", implying that she was a servant of the Beast. She seems to embody false hope. Adelaide is sisters with Auntie Whispers and both of them appear to be more like witches than regular people, because she has more a spider like body (original with many arms) and her sister can eat the black turtles without going insane like the dog in the beginning of the series and turning into a monster, but there is more to this than told, if you pause at just the right point on the episode with Adelaide you will paintings on her wall next to her bed, these carvings show her, her sister, and one more figure, showing that Adelaide had another sister. The creator of Over The Garden Wall even said, "I have made lots of information on the backstory of Adelaide and but I won't tell anyone and this will not be in the show." (this is not word for word but he did say a very similar thing about Adelaide.) Curses Adelaide is believed to have cursed Beatrice for throwing a rock at a blue bird and only she could turn her back, other theories point to her having cursed "Fred the horse". Some of the facts listed support this: 1. Beatrice the ''cursed ''bird and Fred the horse are the only animals that can talk. 2. He knew the way to get them to Adelaide's. 3. He likes to steal, meaning he may have stolen something from Adelaide, angered her, and cursed her. 4. "I'll never steal again." is a quote from him before he even stole anything, meaning that he stole something big otherwise he wouldn't confess like so. Gallery Adelaide/Gallery TriviaCategory:Villains * In The Ringing of the Bell, it is revealed that Adelaide is the sister of Auntie Whispers, who warns the boys not to trust her. * The symbol of a black widow spider appears on the back of her shawl and is visible when she gets out of bed. * Adelaide's claim of the night air being poisonous seems to correspond to beliefs from around the late 19th century that deadly vapors rose from the earth after dark. * She and Auntie Whispers are the only female characters voiced by men. * In an older concept art she was going to have many arms, furthering the spider aesthetic. * In an older script the reasoning for her to want a child servant was due to her being jealous of her sister. * Her theme involves many string instruments because she loves strings. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains